Loss of spouse is experienced at some time by nearly half the adult population. Though a natural concomitant of aging, widowhood appears to imposes stresses often accompanied by increased mortality, especially in the period immediately following bereavement. The general objective of the proposed study is to investigate some specific factors, in addition to bereavement itself, that may be associated with this excess mortality. The method of approach is a non-concurrent prospective study, starting with approximately 6,000 newly widowed and 6,000 married persons matched by race, sex, age and geography of residence. Mortality experienced by the two groups will be compared and the effects of a number of behavioral, coping and socioeconomic variables will be investigated.